


E ora penso che il tempo che ho passato con te ha cambiato per sempre ogni parte di me

by illmaticri



Series: Sono Solo Parole [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, Manic Episode, Mental Health Issues, Niccolò's POV, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, more like detailed description of psychosis, psychotic episode
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmaticri/pseuds/illmaticri
Summary: Il viaggio di ritorno da Milano non se lo ricorda.Ad un certo punto, nella sua memoria si affacciano confusamente gli occhi pieni di lacrime di sua madre, la ruga sempre più profonda sulla fronte di suo padre, la mano piccola di Maddalena stretta intorno al suo polso fino a fargli male. Il rumore ovattato del motore della macchina, e un freddo tanto intenso da fargli battere i denti.Martino non è da nessuna parte e Niccolò ha paura.(Nella testa di Niccolò)





	E ora penso che il tempo che ho passato con te ha cambiato per sempre ogni parte di me

Il viaggio di ritorno da Milano non se lo ricorda.  
Ad un certo punto, nella sua memoria si affacciano confusamente gli occhi pieni di lacrime di sua madre, la ruga sempre più profonda sulla fronte di suo padre, la mano piccola di Maddalena stretta intorno al suo polso fino a fargli male. Il rumore ovattato del motore della macchina, e un freddo tanto intenso da fargli battere i denti.  
Martino non è da nessuna parte e Niccolò ha paura.  
  
*  
  
“Ti rendi conto di che cosa poteva succederti? Ti rendi conto di quello che succede quando non prendi le medicine, quando scappi via con persone che non ti conoscono, che non sanno i tuoi problemi?”  
  
“Potevi ammazzarti!”  
  
“Mi uccidi quando fai così!”  
  
“Se quell’ _altro_ non avesse chiamato Maddalena…”  
  
“Nicco, amore, mi dispiace… ma quello che senti adesso, quello che pensi di sentire per questo ragazzo… è perché hai smesso la terapia, lo capisci? _Non è reale…”_  
  
*  
  
Dovrebbe essere più semplice, adesso, perché non è la prima volta che gli succede.  
Dovrebbe essere più semplice, perché non ha più quindici anni e ora sa cosa voglia dire vivere in prigione, la sua vita tutta chiusa in una diagnosi che è più una condanna che non una risposta, con un cappio al collo tanto stretto da respirare appena, giusto quel tanto di sopravvivere, ma senza colore, senza sapore, senza sentire (perché tutti sanno come deve sentirsi, tutti tranne lui, che non deve sentire niente da solo).  
Dovrebbe essere più semplice, perché almeno ora sa che c’è davvero qualcosa che non va in lui, non si tratta più solo di uno stupido pensiero sfuggente, di una congettura timorosa che si affaccia timidamente nella sua testa nel bel mezzo di una notte insonne, di una voce che gli strilla nelle orecchie _sei completamente pieno di merda_ mentre continua a tracciare il profilo verdognolo delle vene sul polso con un paio di forbici con la punta arrotondata (quelle per bambini, quelle per bambini che non fanno brutti pensieri come lui).  
Dovrebbe essere più semplice, perché dopo la notte è tornato il giorno ed è arrivato Martino, e se Martino esiste e gli sorride e ricambia i suoi baci, allora Niccolò può vivere, no? Se in un universo tanto grande e tanto privo di senso esiste un Martino e quel Martino lo ha trovato, piccolo, inutile e ignobile com’è Niccolò, allora c’è qualcosa dentro di lui che non è solo merda, giusto? Qualcosa che valga la pena di essere salvato?  
  
Eppure non è più semplice.  
La pasticca di zyprexa gli si attacca alla lingua prima che riesca a mandarla giù, e si lascia dietro un sapore metallico. Niccolò si nasconde immediatamente di nuovo sotto le coperte, e morde il cuscino per non mordersi il labbro fino a staccarselo.  
Se piangesse, qualcuno entrerebbe a chiedergli come sta, a parlare con lui. Proverebbe a spiegargli per l'ennesima volta che la sua vita, i suoi sentimenti, i suoi pensieri, sono suoi, sì, ma non proprio _suoi suoi_. Sono della malattia. _Niccolò_ è della malattia e deve imparare a conviverci, altrimenti succede questo. E Niccolò può piangere e ribellarsi, ma a che pro? Chi è che poi è sempre lì pronto a raccogliere i pezzi?  
Ma Niccolò non vuole qualcuno, Niccolò vuole Martino, e Martino non è da nessuna parte. E sua madre, suo padre, Maddalena… Niccolò li odia, in quel momento li odia come probabilmente non ha mai odiato nessuno, perché è colpa loro se Martino ha visto com’è fatto realmente. È colpa loro, che appena hanno visto che Niccolò aveva qualcuno di nuovo, qualcuno di puro, non contaminato da tutto il marcio delle loro vite, hanno dovuto sporcarlo e portarglielo via. È colpa loro, che lo vogliono tenere per sempre al guinzaglio, come un cagnetto incapace di provvedere a se stesso, e allora a Niccolò tocca scappare per avere un po’ di felicità. Solo che a scappare, Niccolò con il guinzaglio si strozza.  
  
_Non è vero, non è colpa loro. È colpa tua. È colpa tua. Sei tu quello che ha fatto tutto questo casino, sei sempre tu che rovini tutto. Sei tu quello fuori di testa, che se solo Martino sapesse davvero che cosa sei ti sputerebbe addosso e non ti guarderebbe mai più. È colpa tua che sei venuto al mondo al contrario, e hai rovinato la vita di tutti._  
  
Le lacrime colano lo stesso, ma non gli esce di bocca un suono. Nessuno prova a parlargli.  
  
*  
  
Di notte, Niccolò prova a chiamarlo.  
  
Solo per sentire la sua voce, per essere sicuro di non essersi immaginato tutto. Per mettere a tacere la vocina sempre più insistente che gli ripete, _ti odia. Ti schifa. Sei morto per lui._  
  
Risponde la segreteria, e per un qualche motivo questa cosa lo fa incazzare.  
  
_Non mi puoi abbandonare non lo puoi fare non mi puoi lasciare qui da solo non se siamo gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra._  
  
Lo chiama così tante volte da intasargliela, la segreteria, finché non gli si scarica il cellulare e la luce del giorno inizia a filtrare dai buchi della tapparella.  
  
Non basta, niente basta, ma è _qualcosa._  
  
*  
  
_Scusa se ho rovinato tutto._  
_Scusa se non ti ho detto la verità._  
_Scusami se ti ho fatto paura. Ho paura anche io. Ho paura della mia testa, di tutta la merda che ci sta dentro, di che cosa sono e di rimanere solo con me stesso, solo che ci devo rimanere per forza, non ho la scelta di andarmene come hai fatto tu. Non posso staccarmi la testa e dire ehi, ho risolto il problema, sono guarito, ora non ti infetto più, possiamo tornare a Milano a mangiare il nostro sushi e a progettare il nostro matrimonio nudista. Sono tutto malato, e non me ne posso andare da qui, capisci? Ho così tanta paura che mi sembra di soffocare, come se qualcuno mi avesse preso il polmoni e me li avesse strappati via dal petto, e ti prego ti prego non mi lasciare da solo. Anche se ti faccio schifo, anche se non me lo merito, ti prego non mi lasciare da solo perché è tutto buio e tu sei l’unica luce e se te ne vai io non so come fare. Se te ne vai, i polmoni me li strappo da solo, e mi strappo il cuore anche, e a quel punto non resta più niente._  
  
*  
  
“La giraffa ha il cuore lontano dai pensieri. Si è innamorata ieri e ancora non lo sa."  
  



End file.
